


Gather Around ,Empty Hearts! Watch Me Fall! WHAT JOY!!

by TheBloodGod



Series: Tommy Just Wants a Break [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Starvation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodGod/pseuds/TheBloodGod
Summary: Everything -Everything is so loudDream was rightThey don't careNo one ever caredThe only person who's ever cared was Dream, and he only wants to torture me.No matter what I doThey all hate meThis is what they wantedSo stop FUCKING cryingStop PRETENDING to careThis is what you wantedYou don't care, you want me deadSo I'll die, I'll go into eternal slumberI hope to have peace ,for once in my fucking lifeDon't take this from meI'll have my peace, you have yoursGather around ,you disgusting excuses for humansAnd watch me fallPleaseYou'll have your peace, your peace will come from watching me fallOr, Tubbo and L'Manberg force Tommy to remember the terrible events he went through to try and get information on Dream, Tommy isn't fully healed and isn't ready to remember such things. They make him anyway and Tommy goes crazy and stabs himself to death infront of everyone .
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tommy Just Wants a Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Gather Around ,Empty Hearts! Watch Me Fall! WHAT JOY!!

Everything is so _loud_

Tommy stands there, looking at the ground as everyone yells around him. His eyes were so _sad_ ,face blank, like he just found something out and has yet to react. He _has_ found something out.

Oh _god_ did he found out

He thought it was going to be different here in L'Manberg

He thought when he went back with L'Manberg instead of Techno, they would welcome him with open arms.

They were fine at first, then Tubbo came to a _realization_. Tommy spent so much time with Dream , he must know something.

Tommy refuses to say anything

Not because there was anything Dream could have told him, no, because those memories made him want to cry. If he cries, they'll tell him he's _weak._ Wasn't he weak?

_"Tommy ,you know your nothing next to me. So small and weak, can even stomach a piece of bread"_

He couldn't even _eat_ without being reminded of the days where food was a privilege, a privilege for good boys who behaved . No one noticed when he didn't eat. No one noticed when his breathe quickened at the mere sight of bread or potatoes . You'd think ,after a whole year of that torture with Dream, they would keep a closer eye on him.

"Come on Tommy! You must know _something!"_

 _I know nothing,_ Tommy wanted to say but he just _couldn't_ .Did they really think Dream would have been stupid enough to reveal something of himself,let alone a weakness?

He could have, but only when he was screaming to the heavens in joy at the sight of Tommy's broken form.

Why ?

Why is everyone yelling at him to remember those horrible memories ?

"I ..don't want to.. remember " His words were a soft whisper that were blown away by his "friends" yells. Friends. They weren't friends. They wanted information , power, an advantage , they didn't want _Tommy._

"Come on Tommy! You have to! For L'Manberg!"

He's all ready given up so much for this country, they want his _sanity_ too?

"Stop being selfish! Just tell us already!" Fundy yelled.

_Selfish_

_"You're so selfish Tommy, I've given up everything for you and you behind my back like this?" Dream screamed ,Tommy on the ground begging for forgiveness .Tommy just wanted a little more food ,but that is so stupid of him to build that farm. Dream's given you everything you need and you want_ more _?_

Yes

Yes, yes, he's selfish

He won't ask for more again ,Dream

You've already given him so much

How could he ever want more?

What kind of selfish prick would ask for more from an already giving person like Dream?

He's so sorry for asking for such a thing ,Dream

"Just give us something!Anything! You must know something!"

Yes Tubbo, he knows a lot of things. He knows how hard Dream hits. He knows how he lights TNT. He knows the feeling of Dream's hands running through his hair. He knows, he could feel it. He could feel the sensation of Dream's gloved hand pulling his hair. 

_Make it stop ,stop please , Dream I'm sorry stop stop stOP STOP_

Tommy grips his head ,nails digging into his skin. It hurts, it bleeds into his fingernails, but that doesn't matter just _get Dream off him_

"Stop trying to block us out! It isn't that hard to remember !" Quackity grabs his arm,thinking that Tommy must have been covering his ears. His pull takes a few strands of hair, but the blood was prominent .

"Woah, Tommy, You're bleeding !"Quackity lets go of his hand ,everyone stopped yelling,but that doesn't matter.

Tommy's breathing was still rigged , his hands still digging into his skull, scratching his scalp ,drawing more blood,the blood sticking to the strand of once blond hair.

"Hey,hey ,Tommy.." Tubbo says gently and grabs Tommy's hands ,Tommy yanks himself away with a shriek.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Tommy backs away ,he end up tripping but he crawls back instead. Everyone was quietly speaking to eachother now,but still, everything was so loud. He couldn't make out any of there words but by god were their stares _loud._

He could hear the pity, he could hear the anger at his lack of compliance .He could hear Dream reminding him of everything he needs to know.

" _You really are stupid ,Tommy, they don't care. No body cares about you. Who would? You're so annoying and selfish ,all around a terrible friend. You need to try more, give more, that's all your good for"_

But Dream, he's already given up everything. He doesn't gave anything more. What else would they want? They have his past , his discs,his home, his friends, his sanity. He has nothing more,so why do they keep coming back? Why do they keep tearing him apart for something that isn't there? 

"I've given you everything" Tommy breathed out, everyone could hear him now, now everyone is listening. "What more do you want?.." Tommy was so quiet. So unlike Tommy ,that anyone could ever do was stare.

"I know what you want... I know what people like you want... You want everything of me.. All I have is my last life left" Tommy smiled, _now_ he understands! He hasn't given them everything! Oh, how selfish you are Tommy! The blonde almost smacked his forehead. It was so _simple!_

"You want my last life? Is that it? "Tommy ignored the looks of horror in their the L'Manbergians eyes, _they must just be shocked his stupid ass actually figured it out, they must have been waiting for so long for him to catch up!_

"Don't worry.. You can have it!" Tommy scrambled to get onto his knees. "It's all I have left, I've been so selfish to think my life was something I was allowed to have,but it's ok! I caught up! Aren't you so proud? You can have my last life now!" Tommy's smile was crazed, his eyes so much like Wilbur's it _hurt._

"Tommy wha- What are you talking about?! I'm not gonna take your last life ! "Tubbo looked horrified. 

"But why not? Dream was right , he's always right. He said you wanted everything of what I have, not me. But you already have everything, you took everything !You've taken everything worth taking of me! Aren't you so proud of yourself?" Tommy's eyes blurred with tears ,why was he crying? "Everything but my last life! That's the last thing! Then you can be ride of me! Isn't that what you want?" .

This _must_ be it! Finally! They could be ride of this waste of space! 

" Tommy why are you talking like that? Stop! We don't want to take your last life!" Fundy's ears dropped, why was he sad? Tommy scrambled to get to his feet, they must just not want to do it themselves. They must not want to get dirty, Tommy would never want to trouble them with getting blood stains off there hands.

"Oh! You must want me to do it !Don't worry, your hands won't get dirty" Tommy summoned his iron sword and Niki ran to stop him. She lost Wilbur to this crazed suicide ,she won't lose Tommy too. Niki held Tommy back, The blonde boy struggling against her grasp,dropping his sword. Why was she stopping him? Did they change their minds?Were they gonna do it themselves?

"Niki!" Tommy gasped ,"You'll get your dress dirty!"

Tubbo was crying ,shocked that his best friend ,his _Tommy,_ was doing this. He _promised ,_ promised he would end up like their late leader.

"Why are you crying ?"Tommy chuckled ,letting Niki hold him in her grasp. "This is all you've ever wanted "

"What are you talking about Tommy?! We never wanted this! We're you friends!" Tubbo cried ,taking a step towards his friend.

"Friends..?"Tommy whispered, his smile now gone. No, no no no no no no no that wasn't right! They aren't friends, Dream said so. They didn't want him,they never did . Not when he was going through his first war when he was younger, not when he was in exile, not when he was starved and beat by another of his so called friends. The L'Manbergians weren't his friends, nor were his family, and Dream didn't need to be burdened by him.

 _TommyInnit doesn't_ have _friends_

_He never did_

Tommy frowned, knitted his eyebrows together. Was this some sort of joke? Did they want to make him laugh in his final moments? They are so sweet but this needs to **stop.**

"Stop that.. It's not a funny joke" Tommy gritted through his teeth. _They're so sweet_

_They're so cruel_

"Tommy it's not a joke.." Quackity tried to reassure him, the L'Manbergians gathering around him. 

_Stop_

_STOP_

**_STOP_ **

Tommy screamed , a terrible scream filled to the brim with anger and _pain_.Because this was just _cruel._ He kicked his way out of Niki's arms , grabbing his sword and running at a safer distance.

"No NO STOP PRETENDING ! YOU ALL NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! JUST LIKE DREAM SAID! HE SAID YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! ONLY WHAT I COULD GIVE YOU! HE WAS RIGHT! I WAS _TORTURED_ DURING THAT YEAR IN EXILE AND NOT ONE OF YOU NOTICED OR CARED! STOP PRETENDING TO CARE! STOP CRYING YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSES OF HUMAN BEINGS!" Tommy screamed, his lungs hurting from the sheer volume .

"THERE WERE NO VISITS, NO APOLOGIES ,JUST PAIN! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER GIVEN ME!" Tommy climbed to where everyone could see him. He needed this. For once in his tragic life, he wanted peace. He wanted to die.

"WATCH THIS L'MANBERG! WATCH AS YOUR LITTLE _PLAYTHING_ TAKES THE LAST THING YOU ALL HAVE EVER WANTED !" Tommy never tried to stop the tears. They must have been tears of happiness, why would they be of anything else?

"EVERY WAR, EVERY SNEER, EVERY PUSH, ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS FINALE MOMENT!" Tommy laughed. He _laughed ,_ it shattered Tubbo's heart.

"FUCK YOU L'MANBERG! YOU CURSED UNFINISHED SONG! I PRAY YOU NEVER FINISH! YOU TOOK WILBUR AND NOW YOU TAKE ME!" Tommy lined up his sword to point to his chest.

People built up or dug to him but _they just weren't gonna make it in time._

_Tubbo wasn't going to make it_

Tommy screams ,he screams through his tears and through his burning hatred. He screams of loss ,of broken ties, of broken songs. 

Tommy buried his sword into his chest, blood quickly staining his shirt,pouring out his mouth that was twisted into a sick grin. He stabs himself, again and again and again, every hit filled with anger and tragedy.

It rained as Tommy took his last breathe

Tubbo collapsed onto the ground ,sobbing as he held his young bestfriend in his arms.

And it wasn't loud anymore


End file.
